1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing an opening in an automotive fuel tank. More specifically, the invention seals the interface between a multi-layer fuel tank wall using a L-shaped or U-shaped seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive fuel tanks contain a variety of openings to permit access to the interior of the tank. Among the largest of these openings is the opening to accommodate the fuel delivery module. Fuel delivery modules may be secured to an opening in the fuel tank wall through a circular self-locking cover as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,637 or a mason jar-type threaded retaining ring as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,677. Self-locking covers generally use a flat, cylindrical seal. Mason jar-type covers use O-ring type seals. O-ring and circular seals are not self retaining and self centering about the opening of the fuel tank.
L-shaped washers have been used in plumbing applications to provide both a sealing and a self-retaining feature. An example of an L-shaped washer is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,157,574. The washer is used to couple one pipe to another. This patent does not address the sealing requirements of automotive fuel tank closure assemblies as are further described below.